Special Being a Relative Word Lost Scenes
by Puppet String
Summary: Extra scenes to fill in some places in one of my other stories- Special Being a Relative Word. More bad language, ghoul killing, 'family' bonding, and so on!
1. Feeding

Alucard bent over the farthest gone little girl, fangs bared.

'_It's been a while since I've tasted virgin blood_,' he mused, '_I'm going to enjoy this little morsel._'

He bit into the girl's bloody neck, feeling hot, sticky liquid leak into his mouth.

'I wonder what this little shrimp thinks about...?'

He began to look through the girl's thoughts, disgust welling up inside him as he saw images of rainbows, bright pink bunnies, pop-tarts, hugs, ponies, and several other grotesquely girly things.

'_What the fuck is this supposed to be- a five-year-old's dreamland?_'

Then, Alucard came across something interesting.

Flickers of memories flashed before him- a hospital bed, an small girl full of needles, a color-changing clock, a doctor speaking, and scars.

'_Maybe this kid isn't a lost hope. Still, if that was her, looks like she's not all there._' He grinned at his own sick, politically frowned-upon joke of the girl's half heart mentioned by the doctor.

He dropped the small one back on the ground.

"Done with the appetizer," He announced, "On to the main course."

He moved on to the stronger, smart-ass girl.

'_This should be better_,' he thought with a grin. '_This one is more fun to talk to._'

As he sank his teeth in, he noticed quite a few areas of the second girl's mind which he couldn't access. The thoughts lay locked away and shrouded in darkness that Alucard didn't have the patience to break. He peruzed different images of the girl's mind, taking a whiff of what she constantly thought about, expecting something along the lines of a fall breeze or muffins, and instead smelling fire and blood.

'_Lots of bad memories...The reek of blood filling her thoughts...Swearing...I like this kid already._'

Then, he saw an image of an inhaler.

'_This one's off, too. Training will be fun. I'll just let Sir Integra figure it out...She hates secrets and puzzles._'

He released the second girl.

"The small one's a little pussy, but the second one seems better. We'll just have to see how they turn out after a mission or two." He reported, deliberately leaving out the girl's defects.

Sir Integra nodded.

"Carry them back to the car, Alucard. We can put the big one in the trunk and the short one can pose as a sleeping kid. Don't let either of them wake up until tomorrow night-got it?"

Alucard nodded.

"Yes, dear."

Sir Integra frowned.

"If you call me one more nickname, you'll be kicking a wall with toothpicks under your toenails."

Alucard grinned.

"I look forward to it."

He tossed the first girl into the trunk, and set the short one down between him and Sir Integra in the back seat, kicking the front chair to make Walter start driving.

As the car drove away, he glanced down to the sleeping little vampire, who was leaning on Sir Integra's shoulder now.

'_Sir Integra hasn't shoved her off...I guess even she thinks the little rat's cute. I can't wait until she goes on her first mission...Natural selection works most efficiently around me._'

He pictured the frail little child splattered across the wall.

'_Won't be so cute then...Waste of a small space._'

* * *

So, this will basically be a collection of lost scenes from my story _Special Being a Relative Word_. I found some places I wished I'd written more on, and I'm putting up chapters here. Most of them will be short scenes, mind you!


	2. Shit

Tilt sat up, rubbing her eyes. She glanced over to her left, spotting her small, blood-coated friend. '_Better not tell her I'm leaving. If she knows I'm out, she'll flip!_' Tilt grinned. '_It's entertaining, but I still feel bad._' She craned her neck, looking for a sign pointing to a restroom. '_I'm awake now and I can't hold it. 'Suppose I best be on my way to find a janitors closet or something._'

She silently opened the only door of the small room and crept out, frowning.

'_Come on-there's got to be a shit shack somewhere behind one of these doors_!'

She wandered around down the hall, dripping a trail of blood to follow back to the room. After a few minutes, Tilt found herself utterly lost and unable to wait any longer.

"Fuck this!"

She kicked down the first door on her right. A small, dark room greeted her with eerie silence.

"Sweet, it's empty."

Tilt stepped forward, glancing around. A coffin lay on the floor, a desk sat in the corner, and some clothes lay outside of a wardrobe.

"I know where I'm shitting!"

Tilt opened up the coffin, grinning in relief. A massive, stinky burrito-sized log made it's way into the coffin, followed by three more. Tilt picked up an article of clothing, admiring it.

"One hundred percent cotton! This will be a pleasure!"

Once her shit was shat and the coffin soiled and the cotton clothes destroyed, Tilt was satisfied with her work and she followed her blood trail back to the room, laying back down to sleep after her late night adventure.

Meanwhile, Alucard was returning from his evening walk coated in blood and spinning his pistol about his finger.

"Where's the whiny little bitch? If she's not done by now, I'll have to intensify her training."

He probed the estate with his mind until he reached the room of Searas Vicoria. He was immediately offended by a foul smell, retching at it.

"What the fuck is that?!" He glared into the coffin, spotting three large, log-like samples of feces.

"POLICE GIRL, LASHING OUT LIKE THIS WON'T BE TOLERATED!" He snarled to the night, darting into Sir Integra's office.

"Alucard, you didn't knock. Get out and you can't come back until you've knocked." Integra didn't even open her eyes as she addressed her mate.

Alucard seethed, but did as he was ordered.

"Come in."

He stood before Sir Integra, visibly a new shade of red.

"What is it, Alucard? I can smell blood burning on you. That only happens when you're pissed off."

Alucard growled.

"Searas shat in her coffin and destroyed one of her uniforms!"

Integra smirked.

"If she wants to play that game, let her. Tell her she isn't allowed to have the shit cleaned off and she has to wear that same uniform over and over until every last molecule is gone, and she can't have her coffin cleaned, so the shit will stay in place and she _will_ sleep in it."

Alucard grinned.

"Your cruel sense of humor is why I love you, Master."

"Shut up, Vampire. Go get cleaned up and when you're done, come back to rub my feet. Don't forget to knock."

* * *

Author's note:

If you're wondering why Tilt was so full of shit(literally) It's because she doesn't get enough roughage and death loosens up your muscles. She was ready to 'log out' or so to speak.

Remember: Eat plenty of leafy greens or you'll have ~4lbs of shit in you daily.


	3. Opse

Fawn sat up, rubbing her eyes. Tilt was still laying next to her, snoring, and had taken all of the covers.

Again.

"Tilt!" Fawn shook her friend's shoulder. "Tilt, could I have some blankets, too? It's subzero in here!"

Tilt didn't stir.

Fawn reached out to take some of the blankets, but Tilt's leg shot out and kicked Fawn completely out of the bed.

"Fine," She grumbled, "I'll go get one from the closet."

She wandered about the room.

"Man, my room looks different at night! Was it always this empty? Where'd my stuffed animals go?"

Fawn looked around for her piles of soft, fluffy stuffed friends. They always made her room less gloomy, and Fawn was convinced they were good nighttime lookouts.

Still, she couldn't find them.

"If Tilt hid them, I'm going to a put banana peel in her pancakes tomorrow morning!" She decided out loud.

When she found her closet in the darkness, she opened it up to find it completely empty.

"Come on, Tilt! That's just mean! Now I've got to go past my brother to the big closet..."

She grumbled, then opened up the exit door.

She looked around.

"Why are houses so scary at night?" She wondered, looking at what appeared to be a place she'd never even seen before.

"There has to be a million doors! How will I find my brother's room?"

Fawn wandered around, then she realized something.

It felt like something was clinging to her skin...Something dry, flaky, and itchy. Did Tilt cover her in something?

She looked down, seeing a huge stain that stretched all over her body.

"NOT FUNNY, TILT!" She yelled, looking at her ruined clothes.

"This was a good shirt, too...Whatever this is, I hope it comes off."

She lifted the shirt to her nose, then sniffed.

The scent made her veins run cold.

"Holy shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

She took another whiff.

Same scent-she hadn't been wrong.

"TILT!" Fawn screamed, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET ALL THIS BLOOD?"

She ran back into the room, but before she could reach the bed, something grabbed her and pulled her to the side.

It was a tall, dark creature with piercing red eyes.

"MPHMMFFLEWN!"

She flailed around, trying to warn Tilt.

Finally, she managed to get the creature to move its hand from her mouth.

"TILT, RUN! INTRUDER! INTRU-MRRFF!"

The creature slammed its hand back over her mouth.

"Shut up!" I growled. "Your voice is probably the most annoying, high-pitch, useless little thing I've ever heard!"

Fawn flailed around harder. She hacked and hacked until she'd amassed a huge, disgusting lugie. Taking great care, she spat as hard as she could, sending her throat mucus all over the intruder's hand.

The grip was immediately loosened.

"What the fuck!" It shook its massive hand, sending mucus every which way. "The Hell is this? That wasn't even called for!

Fawn made a break for the bed again, hoping to wake Tilt.

"Tilt, _run_! Get away!"

The thing scooped her up with one hand. It carried her out of the room by the collar of her shirt, gagging Fawn and keeping her fairly quiet.

Once she was far away from the room, she was hauled down a set of stone stairs and tossed into a dark little room.

"Fuck!" She yelped as she hit the floor, hard enough to leave a good number of bruises.

The monster picked her up, looked her in the eye, and grinned.

"This will teach you how to hold your tongue."

He tossed her into a long, black coffin and shut the lid. After that, he slid a pin in and locked it from the outside.

Fawn pounded against its lid.

"Let me out! Leave Tilt alone! I'll...I'll...I'll get you really sick! I know several methods of constructing weapons of biological warfare! Mucus was just the beginning!"

The monster scoffed.

"Shut up."

With that, he left.

Two and a half hours later, he returned.

"Oopse," He realised, "There's not a lot of air to be held in that thing..."

He opened the lid, and found Fawn passed out. She'd emptied the coffin's oxygen supply far earlier.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..."

He picked her up, then shook her violently.

"Wake up-you're out of the coffin now..."

Fawn didn't stir. The monster could detect no vital signs.

"Well, shit."

He quickly brought Fawn back to her room, tossed her next to the bed, and left.

"If Integra asks in the morning," Alucard decided, "She fell out of bed and died. That seems reasonable enough."

* * *

Well, here's another chapter. This is before Fawn and Tilt wake up the next morning. (Still.)

If you were wondering, Fawn waked up later and crawls back in bed. She figures it was a bad dream and Tilt shoved her out.

As for no vital signs... Eh. She recovered eventually. She's weak, but she isn't allowed to die yet! That would make life too easy on her. Being beaten up and injured repeatedly as a vampire is much more entertaining for an audience like you people.

As for her pissing everyone off, that's her role.

The annoying little short stop who got stuck in a bad job and now holds a leash on her friend.

Hey-you people should count yourselves lucky. Who knows what Tilt would do to herself and others if she didn't have someone to live for? Without either Fawn or Ciel, the world would be completely fucked over in a matter of minutes.

Tilt works fast when she's enthusiastic about something.


End file.
